yuyuhakushofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellfire and Spitfire
Standing atop a tall building is a white haired man with sunglasses and black and red clothing. He watches over the streets below. "Such... ignorant trash. Oblivious to the fact that their lives are meaningless." He looks up and around. He taps a small button on the side of his sunglasses and his lense light up with statistics and data. It opens up a map of the town and pinpoints a building. "Target located." He takes the sunglasses off and looks up at the sky, revealing blue eyes. "Weather seems quite nice lately. Perfect for hunting." He puts them back on and jumps from building to building. He finally reaches the building in front of a skyscraper. He scopes it out and concludes "My prey is in there." He jumps down and gracefully lands on the sidewalk without a scratch. Some people stare at shock about this but he ignores them. He reaches the entrance and pulls out his guns. "Guns are locked and loaded... Here we go..." He strodes into the building and fires at the guards. The objective was simple to him. One demon was possessing a Cardealership Official who was in this skyscraper. Although the guards are not demons they are an obstacle that will be treated as such. He continuously slaughters guards until reaching the elevators. They manage to start them all up. Sadow sneers at the elevators going up. "Going up..." Meanwhile inside one of the elevators, a SWAT team takes a breather after the shock of watching their friends die. One officer starts "Well, we're pinned down with a psycopath trying to get up. But we have the elevators. Once they go back down and he takes them up to here we'll already be setup for an ambush. Plus backups on it's way. We're going to be alright." At this, a demonic eyeball focuses on them. They fire at it madly but the bullets seem to faze through. "What the- !?!" The door opens and reveals the upper half of Sadow's torso. He aims the guns at them "GOING DOWN!" He fires at all of them. When the other doors open clones of him do the same. When all the SWAT are dead the clones merge and the eyeballs disappear. He reloads his guns from bullets in his pockets and cocks them with his fangs. He lays them on his shoulders as he walks up the stairwell. "Running away, are we? Alright then. Let's play CAT AND MOUSE!" He exits onto the helipad where a helicopter is prepping to takeoff. A final SWAT team barrages him with bullets, tearing away his limbs and filling his torso with holes. Finally when they stop he crumples to the ground. The SWAT captain pats his men on the back to congratulate them. The demon looks out the window and grins. So the great Sadow Yatsumaru was taken down by a few bullets, eh? Soon after the blood rushes back to his body and fills it back up. The wounds close and he starts to regenerate. Finally when he's fully regenerated, he stands back up. "Nice try, you filthy mongrels... But not good enough." He aims at them. "Die, insolent vermin." He fires at each officer's head perfectly. He reserves the Captain for last. Finally the helicopter takes off. He marches to the side of the building and aims at the helicopter. "And so sayeth he, let thy kingdom come.... thy will..... be done...." He fires a single shot and it hits the helicopter perfectly. The result explosion shakes the foundations of the other buildings and the remains fall to the streets below. He dives off the building and lands on a police car, crushing it under his weight. The SWAT surround him and he smiles, revealing a row of fangs. "You arent even worth killing!" He teleports away after sending the bodies of all the SWAT he's killed down on top of the remaining SWAT as a distraction. -Payment to debt the sequel... Category:Story